mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry Romano
Larry "Peanut" Romano is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Greasers at the Dixmor Academy. Role in Game Peanut initiates the events of chapter 3 when he shows up in the Boys' Dorm to tell Jimmy Hopkins that his leader, Johnny Vincent, needs his help. He then appears in the "Wrong Part of Town", chasing Jimmy, Algernon Papadopoulos and Chad Morris along with Hal Esposito, Norton Williams and Vance Medici, his fellow greasers. At the end of the third chapter, Jimmy has to find Peanut and beat him up to get him to spill the beans (not literally) on Johnny's whereabouts. Peanut also has a role in the non-story mission "Here's to you, Ms. Philips", where he eavesdrops on a conversation between Jimmy and Deirdre Philips and rounds up some of the other greasebowls to hassle Jimmy as he runs errands for her - mostly because they all have a crush on Miss Philips and they can't stand her choosing Jimmy over them. He can also frequently be seen egging the Boys' Dorm at night for the luls. Although he is not the only greaser who does this, he seems to be the one who does it most often, sometimes even along with a fellow prep despite their rivalry. Quotes Personality and traits Peanut appears to be very close to his gang leader, Johnny Vincent. Perhaps even too close. At the beginning of chapter 3, he approaches Jimmy Hopkins at Johnny's behest and request for help. Several of his lines also reflect a high opinion on the good o' Johnny, going as far to cry: "Johnny!" when being bullied, and "Johnny! A fire!" when the fire alarm is pulled. However, he also appears to have sexual desires for Lola Lombardi. It is stated by many dull members of Smith's Worshippers that Peanut is the second-in-command of Vincent's gang, but he is never seen leading the gang whereas Norton Williams is. It is possible Norton is the second leader of the Greasers. Despite Peanut being average height, he appears to have a bit of a Napoleon complex for some reason, at least other people tell him to have it. His quotes related to fighting and bullying are laced with remarks about his height, and walking quotes include "Tired of all these tall punks all around! Everyone's so tall! But I'm so average". When out of breath he complains about having very short legs. He usually refers to people (mostly Jimmy) as "hero". His real name, according to the Prep Chad Morris and Dixmor Academy faculty, is Larry. Chad also talks about how he got the nickname 'Peanut' - by being seen eating peanuts once. He is also referred to by the meme Deez Nuts - Deez Nut. In one of his quotes, he also finally refers to himself as Larry in third person. He seemingly doesn't like his nickname Peanut but people use it anyway despite his slimy protests. Tad Spencer has a particular grudge against him, although Peanut's standard with the Preppies was actually pretty decent until they rejected him to one of their parties. He was also involved in an incident involving a yardstick; Thad Carlson broke his yardstick over Peanut's head and got away with it without getting beat up by running away as fast as possible. He is also said to have hit on Mandy Wiles, but that stuff works like a treadmill: Peanut runs after her, but he ain't going nowhere. Trivia *Peanut claims to be a very big fan of the Italian based Cuneo Family, especially Charlie Trapani and The Joker. Gallery Larri_Romano.jpeg|Larry outside. Peanut_on_couch.png|Romano smoking on couch. Vincent_und_Peanut.png|Larry lightning Vincent's cig. Larry_Romano.png|Peanut's yearbook photo. Romano_hare.png|Larry fixing his pompadour. Peanut_holding_Earnest.png|Larry bullying Johnson. Peanut.jpg|Without Larry and Romano part. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Bully Category:Italians Category:Americans Category:Named after stuff Category:BFF of a Boss